Music of the Heart
by kamiangel
Summary: Makino and Doumyouji became friends when they were children then they were tragically separated. How will this affect the people that they will become as adults? And will they ever find each other again?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Here's another story I've been working on I hope you guys like it. I'll try my best to write these chapters as quickly as possible but I'm trying to finish my other two stories too. Please Review:P Oh and Tsukushi may seem a bit more 'girly' here but remember she's only 6 so she's still a child.

Music of the heart

Chapter One: When we first met

Tsukasa angrily kicked the can on the pavement.

Despite his young age the passerby's on the street avoided the kid that looked like he could tear apart the whole city if he felt like it.

He couldn't believe his mother finally had taken him to Kyoto for a family holiday only to spend the entire time in a business meeting with some old geezers. He didn't even have his sister to play with since she was sent to a boarding school in America.

"I'm so bored!" He screamed angrily attracting several stares from passerby's

Tsukushi ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn't want to be late again, she wasn't even supposed to be outside by herself. 'I hope that Tama doesn't find out."

She just felt like taking a walk like she did almost every day but today she stopped longer than usual as she gazed longingly at the objects inside the shop windows and before she knew it was already ten.

Quickly weaving between the people on the street which was quite easy for her being only 6. She felt joy overcome her as she saw the familiar building ahead of her. Smiling she willed her little legs to go faster.

Tsukasa turned a street corner trying to figure out where he was, he had been staring at the map his mother had given to him on the plane, but it might as well have been in another language.

"Ahh hang on there's the coffee house across the road now where…"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Huh!…" Tsukasa looked around him and saw a small girl lying on the ground.

"Ouch" Tskushi slowly picked herself up off the ground, bowing apologetically she continued across the street turning and smiling at the person she had bumped into.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you someday!" she said before hurriedly running up the stairs to the orphanage.

"Whaa!" Tsukasa stood dumbfounded.

"Make it up to me…someday?" His eyes gazed at the building that the girl had disappeared into, "Kyoto orphanage…hmm"

His memory flashed back to the smiling image of the girl and he felt himself blush. Shaking his head he thought aloud, "Let's see how long it takes for that woman (his mother) to find me."

He walked inside the orphanage. He had never seen such an old building he was surprised that the roof wasn't caving in. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the titles on the floor were cracked and there were even some tiles missing. Tsukasa scrunched up his nose in disdain.

"Late again Makino…"

A voice in the distance caught his attention and he followed the murmuring voices down a dark hallway.

"Gomen, gomen" Tsukushi bowed down low to the teacher.

Opening the door slightly he look inside, Tsukasa saw the girl who had run into him standing at the front of the room.

"You know what your punishment is, now go to your desk so we can return to the lesson."

Makino sighed, class clean up for another week. This was the second time in the row. As she walked back to her desk she saw someone staring at her through the door.

Tsukasa ran down one of the hallway as the piercing scream echoed through the building.

"Honestly you'll give me a heart attack girl! What is it?"

'I thought I saw…"

"Stop your nonsense and get to your seat, you should add garden duty to your other punishment."

With her head bent low Tsukushi took her seat as the other students snickered

"Stupid girl why did she have to scream." Tsukasa tried to wipe the mud off his face. After trying all the doors he found himself outside, but he was running so fast he had slipped down the stairs and landed face first in mud.

Tsukushi replaced the garden tools and wearily walked to the end of the little garden. She made her way to her favorite spot behind the huge cherry tree in the corner where no one else ever went but it didn't matter now since all the other children were inside playing.

When she arrived though she noticed a sleeping figure leaning against the tree.

He looks familiar… she thought to herself. The memory of this morning flashed back to her. But he's covered in mud now and his nice clothes are all ripped. I wonder what happened to him?

Suddenly an idea occurred to her and she smiled as she quickly ran back inside the orphanage.

Tsukushi sneaked passed one of the teachers in the infirmary and grabbed a few pieces of white cloth and bandages. Carefully balancing the bowl of water and cloth she returned to the garden all the while avoiding the teachers.

Tsukushi carefully and quietly placed herself beside the young boy. Taking some of the white cloth from the infirmary she dipped it in the luke-warm water and slowly began wiping the dirty face of the still sleeping boy.

Tsukusa felt something soft touching his face, "Onne-chan?" he whispered before lazily opened his eyes.

To his utter surprise there was a girl sitting in front of him, not just any girl but the same lunatic that had screamed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

She simply smiled before saying, "I told you I would make it up to you someday."

She continued wiping his face and was about to begin cleaning his neck and arms when she paused to look at his face. She felt herself leaning forward.

"Well it was your fault I'm like this anyway! You had to go and scream before didn't you and tell everyone I was there…hey..Hey what are you doing?" Tsukasa pushed the girl away from him, she was practically on top of him.

"Kawaii!" Tsukushi whispered dreamily as she stared at the boys' face. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of aquamarine blue-green. She had never seen an Asian person with such eyes before.

Tsukasa felt himself blush as he heard her speak. 'She thinks I'm cute? Hehheehee' He thought to himself as a goofy smile replaced his angry frown.

After a slight pause Tsukushi returned to the present, "Huh…hang on that was you!" (AN: Delayed reaction lol)

Throwing the cloth in his face Tsukushi stood up angrily and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Do you know I got in trouble because of you! Because of you!…. I had to clean up the classrooms and then do garden duty. Do you know how long that took and I cut my hands from pulling out the weeds!"

Tsukasa stared angrily at the girl before him, "Well it's your fault for screaming in the first place. Why did you have to scream just because you saw someone standing behind a door? Huh!"

Tsukushi stood shivering, she felt her chest tightening, and memories from her past flashed before her eyes.

__

She could hear her parents fighting as she gripped onto the teddy bear, she huddled in the corner of the cupboard her mother had hurriedly pushed her into...

Tsukasa eyed the girl, "Hey you ok?"

She grabbed onto Tsukasa's shirt before collapsing to the ground bringing Tsukasa with her.

"Hey! Someone help!" Tsukasa kicked the back door open.

At the sound of his voice an old lady ran towards the boy standing in the middle of the back room.

The children upon hearing the noise and commotion were now all surrounding Tsukasa and began poking the girl in his arms.

"Not again" one of the kids said

"She's faking it!"

Pushing them aside Tsukasa moved towards the old lady,

"Where's the hospital?"

"There's no need, take her to the infirmary"

The old lady moved to take the girl but Tsukasa held her tightly to his chest, "So where is it? Let's go already!"

Tsukasa sat next to the bed of Makino Tsukushi, or at least that was what he was told her name was.

He held her newly bandaged hands in his, he felt a pang of guilt for having caused her pain and yet he wondered why he should feel anything for this small girl. Even though she had been angry with him he could not help but marvel at the small girl kindness towards him as well.

She didn't even know that he was the heir to the greatest Business Empire in the world, and yet…she was kind to him.

It was strange that she could show him such tenderness when those who were supposed to be closest to him couldn't.

He felt a new emotion taking over him, in fact ever since she bumped into him he'd been feeling strange. The moment her smile faded and she disappeared into the orphanage door, he felt…incomplete…was that the word?

'So being with her makes me complete?' Tsukasa questioned himself.

Tsukushi opened her eyes to see the boy she was arguing with holding her hand tenderly and a confused look on his face, she felt herself blush as she thought how cute he was.

'Sure he was different with his curly hair and aqua eyes but I feel…no I don't know what it is I feel…he's just so…what are you talking about you don't even like boys remember!'

As she felt her face becoming hotter she coughed and sat up in her bed.

"We never did settle our little argument," She said playfully.

'Why am I so attached to this girl?' Tsukasa looked at the girl in front of him.

Tsukasa paused for a second before replying, "I forgive you so don't worry about it," before laughing and patting the pouting girls' head.

'Whatever the reason, I'll promise nothing will ever happen to you.' He silently vowed and smiled at her as she shooed his hand away.

"I'm Tsukushi by the way, what's your name?"

"Dominic Theodore," Tsukasa bit his lip after he had spoken, he was taught to never give his real name and yet he felt guilty lying to his new friend.

"Theodore? I can call you by your first name right, Theodore?" She smiled back at him.

'What…what was I thinking about again?' Tsukasa had completely lost his train of thought when he looked into her smiling face.

'She's so cute. DID I just say that!'

"Dominic-chan, I've completed the details you can stay at the orphanage till a family would like to adopt you." Tama entered the room where the two children were talking to each other.

"Thank-you Tama-san." Tsukasa smiled uncomfortably.

For some reason this old lady un-nerved him.

As she was leaving she said, "Oh and all the rooms are filled so you'll have to share this one with Tsukushi. That shouldn't be a problem right? You two are such good friends I thought it would be best, but if you don't want to I could…"

"NO!" he continued after a slight pause, "I want to stay here."

'I have to look after her so I might as well stay here.' He tried to rationalize his sudden outburst.

He fidgeted under the gaze of the old women but she soon left with a strange smile on her face.

"I'll help show you around the orphanage later if you like?" Tsukushi said diverting Tsukasa's attention from his inner thoughts.

"Thanks…Tsukushi, I can call you by your first name too right?"

"Yes," Tsukushi's answered, her eyes fell onto their still intertwined hands, blushing she turned away slightly and whispered, "…. Hand…"

"Hand?" Tsukasa looked down and realized that he was till holding her hand, jumping back slightly he dropped he hand, "So..sorry."

'It's really hot in here.' Tsukasa thought to himself as he gazed anywhere but at the girl in the bed.

"There's a spare bed in the cupboard over there."

After a few minutes of arguing with Tsukushi about how to put the bed together, Tsukasa finally was able to put the pullout bed together and place it next to Tsukushi's bed.

Stepping out of her bed Tsukushi opened the cupboard and pulled out some sheets and pillows for Tsukasa.

All the while Tsukasa leaned against the wall, he wiped his sweaty forehead, 'I don't know how these poor people live like this? Doing all that menial labor.'

Tsukushi waved her hands in front of Tsukasa's eyes, "Help me put the sheets on your mattress."

"You shouldn't be moving around, you just fainted you know!" Tsukasa said as he stood up.

"I'm fine really, it's not the first time and how will you sleep without sheets or blankets?" Tsukushi smiled at him, she was quite touched that he was concerned about her.

"Are you hungry? I think lunch will start soon," Tsukushi said as she made herself comfortable in her bed.

Lying down in his own bed Tsukasa turned to look at Tsukushi.

'You really are a sweet kid aren't you. I wish I were more like you,' Tsukasa thought to himself.

"You can stay here and rest and I'll go get you some food."

"But…" Tsukushi said as she sat up in her bed but she pushed down again by Tsukasa.

"I'll be right back," Tsukasa said as he disappeared out the door.

Tsukushi smiled as she closed her eyes, "What a nice boy…Theodore."

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoy this story but I have to admit this is more for my own amusement than anyone else's.


	2. First Duet

AN: I don't own HYD just a devoted fan…don't sue me!

Chapter 2: First Duet

Tsukasa followed the laughter and chatter of some of the kids to a room that he presumed was the dining room.

The tables were lined up next to each other to make a long row where all the kids sat eating their meal.

Tsukasa gaze wondered around the room searching for some food to take to Tsukushi.

He saw some kids lined at the front of the room so he made his way towards them.

"Hmm where is Makino?" Tama said as she stepped up next to him.

"I thought I should take some food to her since she's not well." Tsukasa replied.

Tama continued to look at him after he had answered her.

Tsukasa restrained himself from exploding at the old women.

__

'I'm sure Tsukushi wouldn't like that…Wait since when did I care what other people think of me?'

Tama smiled her mysterious smile once again before saying,

"I wouldn't worry so much about her illness; she's quite capable of taking care of herself."

She patted Tsukasa on the head before moving out the room.

Tsukasa stared after the old woman.

__

'Did she say illness?'

Tsukasa felt the person behind him nudge him forward as he reached the table where the food was being served.

Tsukushi sighed as she got out of bed. She never did like staying still for a long time.

"What's taking Theodore so long?" she wondered to herself.

"I'd better go check, in case he's lost or something," she spoke aloud as she made her way down the hall to the stairs leading to the dining room.

Tsukasa carefully carried the tray of food out of the dining room and towards the steps that led to the second floor.

'If she's sick I'm sure it's because of this dirty old building. Maybe I could call a doctor for…'

Tsukasa was interrupted from his train of thought when someone stepped in front of him.

Tsukushi stopped at the top of the stairs as she saw Michael approach Tsukasa.

"Hey! New kid." Michael said.

Tsukushi was about to go down the stairs when she saw the look on Theodore's face. It had completely changed from when he was joking with her in her room. It was almost like he was a completely different person.

Tsukasa felt anger course through his veins as the boy who was standing in front of him addressed him so informally.

He felt his fist clenching tightly but he kept his cool as he said icily, "Yes?"

"My name is Michael and I wanted to tell you that I don't like you."

Tsukasa continued to stare at the boy as he raised an eyebrow.

'Who does this kid think he is!'

"So you got a name huh? Or are you stupid or something?" Michael continued.

"Why should I tell someone who is of no importance who I am?" Tsukasa retorted.

The kid was obviously surprised that Tsukasa had said anything in response.

__

'Hmph, he's probably a bully and not used to someone telling him off,' Tsukasa thought to himself.

"I should warn you that Makino-chan is a freak! She's always in the infirmary or screaming for no reason. No one likes her, didn't you wonder why she's got her own room?"

Tsukasa couldn't take this kid's attitude any longer. He carefully placed the tray of food onto the first step of the staircase and stood to face Michael full on.

"She…is…a…freak!" He repeated more slowly.

Tsukasa grabbed Michael's shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"Listen you! I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time! You can say anything you want about me, but if you dare utter another hateful word towards Makino Tsukushi."

Tsukasa paused and made sure he had the little kids' complete attention as he put his fist up to Michael's face, "You won't recognize yourself the next time you look at your reflection. Understand!"

Tsukasa could feel Michael shaking in fear and he released him, as he did so Michael fell the floor.

"I'm sor…sorry!" the boy said tearfully cowering on the bottom of the steps.

Picking up the tray of food Tsukasa began ascending the stairs as he said,

"If apologies are worth anything, than what are the police for?"

Tsukasa turned to go up the stairs but he paused momentarily when he saw a pale Tsukushi staring at him.

Rushing up to her, he instantly said, "Are you alright? I said I'd bring the food up to you, you didn't have to…"

"Why…Why did you do that?" Tsukushi whispered as Tsukasa led her to their room.

"Why? Because like I said he can say whatever he wants about me but no one teases my friend and gets away with it."

Despite her initial shock Tsukushi smiled at Tsukasa making him blush once more.

"Sorry I know it's not the right reaction…" Tsukasa mumbled.

"No, it's alright. It's not how I would have handled it but I feel the same way too. If anyone hurts my friends I would never forgive them. But…I wish I could be like you more, maybe then people would stop saying bad things about me." Tsukushi finished tearfully as they arrived back at their room.

"Well as long as I'm here no one will ever hurt you," Tsukasa said as he placed the tray of food on the bedside table.

Turning back to Tsukushi he said, "Besides, I can teach you how to stand up for yourself."

"Really!" Tsukushi jumped up excitedly.

Tsukasa nodded his head and smiled at her reaction.

__

'She really is cute.'

"Now come eat," Tsukasa spoke as he bit into a sandwich, _"YUCK!" _he thought inwardly but when he looked up at Tsukushi happily eating her food he smiled and finished eating.

While they were eating they began talking about their families and Tsukasa noticed how reluctant Tsukushi was to speak about her father.

__

'That's something I'll have to find out about. Maybe it will explain a few things.'

"So," Tsukasa said, "Have you lived in Kyoto your whole life?"

"My family moved here when I was two…" Tsukushi's voice faltered as a sad expression came over her face.

Tsukasa racked his brain for something to say to stop her looking so sad.

"Well you obviously can speak Japanese but did you ever learn any other languages."

__

'Baka! She's probably from a poor family and if so she wouldn't have the tutors that I do to teach her.' Tsukasa scolded himself as he looked at Tsukushi concerned.

She didn't seem to notice and simply shook her head at him, "My mom taught

Me Japanese and some English but she couldn't afford to send me to school."

They both continued in silence until Tsukushi stood up, "It was really fun when my mom taught me English she taught me by singing these songs," She laughed at the memory.

Tsukasa smiled, _'This girl is strange.'_

"Will you sing for me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Do you understand English?" Tsukushi questioned in return.

"Yeah my mom makes me learn practically every single language she thinks it'll help me when I'm…ahh" Tsukasa sat up straight when he realized what he had just said.

Tsukushi stood there looking at him for a few moments before moving to the centre of the room.

"Well you might not know them." She spoke suddenly.

"Umm Tsukushi."

"Yes" Tsukushi turned to look at Tsukasa.

"Umm…"

Tsukushi waited silently for him to continue.

__

'I'm not actually an orphan but the richest kid in all of Japan, if not the world.' Tsukasa's ached to tell her but instead he said,

"What songs do you know?"

Smiling Tsukushi thought for a second before clapping her hands together, "I'll sing a song called _"Fly me to the moon."_

Tapping a beat on the on the floor Tsukushi began singing.

__

Fly me to the moon

Let me swing among those stars

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

In other words,

Hold my hand

In other words

Baby, kiss me

Tsukasa stood up next to her, "I know this song!" he said before he began singing,

__

Fill my heart with song,

Let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

Tsukushi giggled as she and Tsukasa continued singing 

In other words

Please be true

In other words

I love you

Tsukasa stopped singing and began waltzing Tsukushi around the room. The goofy expression on his face made Tsukushi laugh so hard she fell back and hit the floor.

Tsukasa pulled her up and looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Tsukushi dusted herself off and looked at the concerned expression on Tsukasa's face, before she began laughing again.

Tsukasa stood there blankly for a second before he began laughing as well.

"I've never had so much fun before." He laughed as he sat on Tsukushi's bed where she was now lying.

"Well we should do it more often; you're a pretty good singer."

"Me? No way, I just know the notes cause I play piano," Tsukasa blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Really!" Tsukushi questioned, "I'd love to learn to play piano…but my mother…" the smile disappeared from her face as her voice trailed off.

'Hmmm…something traumatic must have happened to her mother, poor girl,'

"Your eyes..." She said suddenly, her adorable smile returning, "I've never seen anyone with such blue eyes."

"Oh…well I don't know why they are this color both my parents are Japanese so it doesn't make much sense. I hate it everywhere I go people stare at me like I'm a freak, I'd rather have brown eyes like you."

"And your hair?" Tsukushi laughed.

"Don't ask." He passed his hands through his curly hair and looked out the window.

He never did like his curly black hair in fact they reminded him of a bunch of worms.

Tsukushi gently touched Tsukasa's face, "Don't be sad, I like your hair. In fact I wish my hair was curly like yours."

"Hey you two should come eat downstairs; I'm going to make an announcement." Tama interrupted the two kids. She waited for them to follow her towards the dining hall.

Tsukushi took her seat and Tsukasa was about to follow when Tama held his arm and whispered, "Usually the man makes the first move."

Tsukasa looked at her confused.

"I guess you're still too young to understand."

She released her grip on his arm and let him enter the dining hall, where he joined Tsukushi at the table.

A/N: Yay! Finished this chapter…it took me so long to figure out what song to have Tsukushi and Theo (Tsukasa) to sing. J Btw from now on to make things less confusing I will refer to the character of Tsukasa Doumyouji as Theodore Dominic


	3. Teddy meet Kushi

A/N: I don't own HYD I'm just a fan writing Fanfiction for other devoted fans.

Chapter 3

Teddy Meet Kushi

Tama walked to the front of room where all the children were seated happily eating their meal. Theodore looked around him at all the faces and he was struck at how, despite the fact that they were orphans, not even one of the faces showed any sign of sadness or despair.

'I'm the richest kid in Japan and I…I've never been as happy as these kids before,' he turned to look at Tsukushi next to him. She smiled at him before turning towards the front of the room, and Tama-san.

'I'm…so jealous of them,' Theodore thought to himself as he looked down at his lap and to his surprise Tsukushi small hands were intertwined in his own.

"Could I have your attention everyone?" Tama voice instantly quieted the room.

"As you all know, next week we celebrate the founding of this Orphanage. And so as a special treat I've decided that we shall have a little concert…well it's more like a contest really," Tama explained excitedly, ignoring the looks of protest by the orphanage teacher, Miss Ushiro.

Tama-san continued,

"Of course there are rules, Firstly," she turned and smiled at Tsukasa as she said, "the contestants must be in pairs and the only performances allowed are singing or dancing."

With that Tama walked towards the door to leave but before she did she said, "Anyone interested can come and sign up on my office notice board. That is all; enjoy the rest of your dinner."

Exited murmurs filled the room the moment Tama left the room but when Theodore turned to look at Tsukushi she had a serious expression on her face.

Suddenly Tsukushi stood up from her chair and grabbed Theordore's arm pulling him up from the table and towards the stairs to their room.

Theodore tried to keep in pace with the energetic six year old, "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," Tsukushi sang as she dragged Theodore up the two flights of stairs.

'She definitely has a lot of secrets,' Theodore thought inwardly, 'But then again so do I.'

They reached the end of the hallway and Theodore assumed that they would be going to their room to the left but Tsukushi pulled him in the opposite direction.

Checking that no one was around Tsukushi pulled out a paperclip placing them into the key hole attempted to unlock the door. Finally, Tsukushi opened the door and quickly pulled the confused Theodore into the room before looking the door.

"Surprise," Tsukushi said when she flicked on the light switch.

"Umm…" Theodore stood surveying the dusty old room unsure of what he was supposed to by surprised by, all he saw were boxes stacked up and a few odd chairs and old furniture covered in cloth.

"It's a piano," Tsukushi said as she pulled off one of the cloths revealing a baby grand piano in the corner, "You said you knew how to play and I thought maybe you could teach me?"

Theodore let his fingers run across the ancient piece of instrument. It looked terrible and he didn't even know if it could play.

"It's not the appearance that matters," Tsukushi replied to Tsukasa's unconvinced expression.

Tsukasa remained unconvinced but seeing the adorable hopeful expression on Tsukushi's face he smiled and began helping her move the other furniture cluttering the room to one side to give them more room to work.

Doumyouji Kaede, the most powerful woman in all of Japan sat quietly listening to her personal assistant, Sakura, with every second that passed her anger increased.

"Young Master Doumyouji appears to have become acquainted with one of the children at the orphanage, a Miss Makino Tsukushi…"

"What is her history?" Kaede questioned as she surveyed her perfectly manicured fingers.

Sakura quickly flicked through the files she had in her lap and handed the folder labeled 'Makino, Tsukushi', across the table to her boss.

Kaede opened the folder with a flick of her hand, as though any prolonged contact with it would cause an infection. Her eyes quickly slid down the page but as she was about to turn the page, she paused shocked at the photo of the girl clipped to the folder. Her eyes narrowed before lifting her gaze to focus on her assistant.

"Is this the girl?" Kaede questioned as she turned the photo around.

"Yes, Madame."

Kaede swiveled her chair around to face the window behind her, she lifted the picture up from her lap, the picture showed a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes smiling cheerfully at her son, Doumyouji Tsukasa, what shocked Kaede the most about the picture other than the girl, was the fact that her son was returning her smile.

'I have never seen him smile so genuinely, not even with his three friends back in Tokyo. I had thought that after a few days living in an orphanage he'd come back to me, begging my forgiveness,' Kaedes' blood red fingernails dug into the arm of her chair as she stared hatefully at the picture.

"Get my husband on the phone," Kaede said icily.

"Yes, Madame," Sakura said as stood up from he chair to leave. She bowed respectfully before closing the door behind her.

"If this girl is who I think she is, then I'll make sure she suffers," Kaede smiled cruelly as she said, "Just like her mother."

Tsukushi surveyed the storage room, at least that's what it used to be but since she and Theordore cleared the old furniture to one side, it was now their own secret music room. Her eyes finally rested on her friend, 'I wonder if I should tell him?' Tsukushi thought inwardly as she moved over to the piano, where Theodore was testing the keys.

"Honestly, I'm surprised this old thing still plays" Theodore said as he dusted of his hands, "I wonder why it's hidden away up here?" he questioned as he turned to look at Tsukushi beside him.

"The simplest things can remind us of the most painful memories," Tsukushi said softly.

Theo looked tenderly at the girl in front of him. 'Whatever the secret, that she's keeping from me, there's nothing that could ever change the way I feel about her.'

Makino looked up at Theo and smiled at him, and like every other time she smiled, his hearty skipped a few beats. 'How do I feel about her? Is she just a good friend, like a sister…or something more?'

Theo was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Tsukushi was looking at him expectantly.

"Huh? Sorry Tsukushi did you say something?"

Tsukushi shook her head in mock annoyance as she said, "I said, can I call you 'Teddy' from now on?"

"Teddy?" Theodore repeated.

"It's just that 'Theodore' is a bit hard for me to say," Tsukushi explained blushing, "And also because I love teddy bears…Just like I love you," and as she said this Tsukushi leaned over to hug Theodore.

Theo's eyes instantly widened as he looked down at the girl hugging him, he felt a burning heat rushing up to his cheeks. Tsukushi looked up to see Theodore's face turning red, and poking him slightly she teased, "Are you blushing?"

Theo coughed before saying, "If you get to call me 'Teddy' than I think its only fair that I can call you…" he paused to think, then said, "'Kushi'."

Tsukushi clapped her hands together happily, "Kawaii! Such a cute name…heeheee."

"Yeah…I know," Theo said dreamily staring at Tsukushi, "Cute,"


	4. Wise beyond her Years

A/N: I don't own HYD! This is just a Fanfiction!

Chapter 4

Wise beyond her years

Kaede placed the phone back on its receiver as her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she just had with her husband.

Flashback

__

"Are you lying to me Doumyouji!" Kaede questioned furiously.

"Don't be ridiculous Kaede, she never had any children. She died alone…just the way you wanted her too," Doumyouji (senior) said bitterly before hanging up the phone on his wife.

End Flashback

"If that's true, then this girl is just an orphan. However, she is still a problem," Kaede said as she looked at the picture in her hands.

"Okay Kushi, I know you wanted to learn to play the piano but there's something more important I need to teach you first," Theodore said as he paced their music room.

"Okay," Tsukushi replied warily.

"Lesson one," Theodore paused to clear his throat as he continued to pace the room trying to imitate his tutors, "Self-Confidence,"

Tsukushi stared at him blankly. 'Is this really necessary?' she thought to herself as she tried not to smile at Theodore's serious expression.

"Repeat after me,"

Tsukushi moved closer where Theodore was pacing the room.

"I am strong. I am worthy of respect…"

Tsukushi dutifully repeated, though not as loudly as Dominic had. Theodore nodded his head encouragingly as he watched Makino hesitate with each word, he continued once she had finished.

"I am the Great Doum…uh Dominic Theodore…" Theodore sweat dropped as his slip of tongue, 'Did Kushi notice?' he wondered as he looked at his friend.

Luckily for him Tsukushi was too busy concentrating to notice.

"I am the Great Makino Tsukushi. How was that Teddy?" Tsukushi said as she looked up at Theodore adoringly.

"Good, now I want you to do that once more with feeling. You've got to believe every word your saying or what's the point?"nice Great Doum...hesitate with each word, he continued once she had finished.tate his tutors

"Right!" Tsukushi said excitedly as she jumped from the floor. But before her feet had reached the ground she was suddenly falling forwards. Theodore quickly rushed over and caught her in his arms. He shook her gently while calling her name, when she didn't respond he began to feel the panic rise up from inside him.

'Calm down, okay I need to get Tama-san,' he began to think trying his best to think rationally like Tsukushi would have done. He felt Tsukushi squirming in his tight grip.

"What happened?" she said as she leaned against Theodore.

"You fainted!" Theodore replied, louder than he had intended to.

"Ow, my head…" Tsukushi began to say as she held her head in her hands.

"What! What's wrong with your head?"

"It's just a headache, calm down Teddy,"

Theodore continued to look at her concerned, "I'll go get Tama-san just in case," he began to say as he stood up. But Tsukushi grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"I am strong. I am worthy of respect. I am the Great Makino Tsukushi. And I am fine," Tsukushi said as she smiled weakly.

Theodore sighed in resignation, besides this wasn't the first time she had fainted. He helped her stand up before ruffling her hair, something she hated just as much as he did, and saying,

"Come on! I didn't believe a word of what you just said."

"You wanted to see me Tama-san?" Tsukushi asked as she stepped timidly into Tama's small office. She had often wondered why Tama was working at such a run-down orphanage when she had several of the other volunteers and staff saying how she used to work for a wealthy family.

"Oh Makino-chan, please take a seat, and close the door," Tama replied as she moved to her filing cabinet, "How are we feeling today?"

"Fine…actually I'm great," Tsukushi said as sat down in one of the tall chairs in front of Tama-san's old wooden desk.

Tama moved from the filing cabinet to her desk keeping her eyes focused on the folder in her hands.

"Tomorrow is…" Tama paused as she looked up from behind the folder to the six-year old in front of her.

"I know," Tsukushi said softly.

"Have you told Dominic yet?"

Tsukushi sighed before saying, "No, I don't want him to look at me differently…I don't want pity,"

"I've seen the way he looks at you; I doubt he feels anything but love for you,"

"You think so?" Tsukushi said sadly closing her eyes.

"Which is also why I don't think it's such a good idea for you two to get attached; you know what the doctors said."

Tsukushi bit her lip as tears began to tumble down her cheeks. Tama instantly moved from behind her desk to kneel down beside Tsukushi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Makino," Tama paused as she looked at Makino before saying hesitantly, "There is a way…a way for you to get the treatment you need,"

Tsukushi looked up at Tama at hearing her words.

"I could try to find a wealthy couple who would be willing to pay for your treatment," Tama continued.

"Yeah, but what's the chances of that happening?" Tsukushi said doubtingly.

"Listen Makino, it's my job to know your personal history and I would think that of all the places you would want to live this city, this country would be the last place,"

Tsukushi stood up from her seat as she prepared to leave, "Maybe I would have thought that before…but now,"

"Because of Dominic?" Tama finished for Tsukushi, "You can't save him you know,"

Tsukushi smiled as she opened the door to leave she said, "Maybe, but I'll die trying,"

When the door had closed behind Tsukushi Tama stood staring down at the file on her desk.

"So much like her mother."

Theodore walked down the stairs to find Tsukushi standing motionless in front of Tama's office,

"Oi! Kushi!"

Tsukushi looked up and waved slightly at Theodore as he approached her.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he stepped up next to her.

"I was…going to sign up for the competition but it's only for pairs," Tsukushi said uncaringly but internally she was thinking, 'Ha, I'll make you enter even if you don't want to,'

"Yeah, it sounds lame," Theodore said as he turned to look at the kids who had already signed up, "Look that stupid Michael guy signed up,"

Tsukushi smiled mischievously behind Theodore's back before saying calmly,

"Yeah, he'd probably beat us even if we did enter," She moved towards the stairs counting internally with each step,

'One…Two…Three,'

"As if I'd ever let that punk beat me! Kushi let's sign up!" Theodore said as he angrily wrote his name down.

Tsukushi giggled, as she stepped up to sign her name underneath Theodore's.

"What's so funny?" Theodore said as he looked down at Tsukushi confusedly.

"Nothing," Tsukushi continued to giggle,

'Oh Teddy you're so easy to trick, I know all your buttons. I was the one to write Micheal's name on the board knowing you would see it…heehee.'

Later that day,

"Hey Michael look, it's your name, you didn't tell me you were entering that competition?"

"Huh? I never signed up, cross my name out idiot!"


	5. Intrigue

Chapter 5

Intrigue

Theo watched as Tsukushi pulled the weeds from the garden bed, he's eyes carefully followed her movements but he began to reflect on his experiences since he started living at the orphanage. After the first couple of weeks Theo discovered that not only did Tsukushi occupy the only single room in the orphanage but none of the other orphans talked or interacted with her at all.

It wasn't that they bullied her, in fact if anyone did happen to tease her she was quite capable of defending herself. But all the children avoided her like she had the plague or something.

But Theo didn't mind it meant that they could spend time together without anyone else around.

'There is some mystery that surrounds her though. Like where does she go every morning?'

One morning he had awoken to find the bed next to him empty and being the pessimist he is, Theo instantly assumed the worse.

He drove himself insane trying to find the little girl and when she casually walked in at 7 o'clock he could have pulled out his hair in frustration but instead he found himself rushing up to her and scooping her up in his arms.

"_Theo, I can't breathe. What's wrong?" Tukushi questioned innocently._

_Theo stared at Tsukushi, he couldn't believe she was acting so serene._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong is that your wondering around at ungodly hours alone and in a big city…a big dangerous city I might add, while you're still recovering from…from whatever it is that's making you faint all the time!" Theo finished as he took deep breaths to calm himself._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry and I thought you would still be asleep when I got back," Tsukushi responded guiltily as she returned to her bed.

"_Well you should tell me whenever you go somewhere." _

_Tsukushi stared wide-eyed at the boy sitting on the bed next to hers. 'That sounded like a command…no he was just worried…right?'_

_While Tsukushi contemplated these thoughts Theo continued, "Better yet I'll go with you. Who knows what lunatics you might run into and especially since you're a girl and you're only like what 5 years old or something?"_

_Tsukushi couldn't stand his condescending tone any longer, "I'm 7 this year! And I'm more mature than you think, I'm probably, no, I am more mature than you are. You're like what," Tsukushi mockingly repeated Theo's words, "9 this year and you're acting like a 6 year old boy."_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY!" Theo angrily responded._

'_Those lessons on self confidence are coming back to bite me' he thought to himself._

"_WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!" Realising that she was yelling Tsukushi took several soothing breathes before continuing much more calmly._

"_Did you or did you not beat up Micheal-san just yesterday afternoon?"_

_Theo cringed, "You heard about that?"_

"_It was a bit hard not too when he came in with a black eye after lunch. And you were bleeding too," Tsukushi attempted to sound stern but she ended up sounding more concerned than anything else. _

"_Why did you beat him anyway?"_

"_Why are you defending him? And since when did you call him by his first name?" _

_Theo heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop himself and to his surprise he could hear a hint of jealousy in them._

"_I'm not," Tsukushi said as she pulled the bedsheets aside and stepped towards his bed where he was sitting with his arms cross and his face facing the wall away from her. _

_Softly touching his cheek she said soothingly, "I don't care about Micheal I just don't want to see you hurt."_

_Seeing his face turn towards her she placed herself on his lap and continued when she felt him wrap his arms protectively around her, "Micheal said his father was American and so he insists on the western custom of everyone calling him by his first name. But I won't if you don't want me too."_

_Burying his head in Tsukushi's hair he whispered, "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you and somehow we ended up arguing again."_

_Tsukushi sighed deeply, "Maybe I'll take you with me sometime but for now I'll like to keep that little secret from you."_

After that he did try to wake up to follow her in the mornings but she seemed to know what he was trying to do and exhausted him by insisting they sang songs every night.

By the time he falls to sleep he was so exhausted he even had trouble going to class or even to lunch sometimes. Luckily though Tsukushi on those days brought his lunch up for him, perhaps as a form of an apology for keeping him up so late.

'I will find out what she is keeping from me." Theo promised himself as he waited in the back garden for Tsukushi to finish her clean-up duties.

He would help but that seemed to have the opposite effect intended, when the volunteer teacher caught him helping Tsukushi she added a few more weeks to Tsukushi's punishment. So since then he thought it better to let Tsukushi complete her punishment alone.

'That and you got an earful from the her for tripling her punishment,' Theo thought sheepishly.

A pair of hands covered his eyes and he heard Tsukushi's voice whisper, "Guess who Teddy?"

Theo smiled at the nickname she had given him, the girl seemed obsessed with teddy bears for some odd reason and when she began to adopt 'Teddy' as his name he could do nothing but indulge her, he loved to see her smile after all.

"Hmm…" Theo pretended to contemplate.

From their short time together he had learnt one of her weaknesses was that she was extremely impatient to the point where it would drive her insane.

He laughed inwardly as he heard Tsukushi's sigh and tap her foot impatiently.

"Could it be my little Tsukushi?" Theo finally answered.

Tsukushi removed her hands from Theo eyes and sat down next to him smiling contentedly.

"Did you know what day it is today, Teddy?" she asked him suddenly.

Slightly startled, Teddy counted the days off on his fingers before answering,

"July 26th…why do you ask, kushi?"

"No reason, I was just wondering," she replied quietly.

* * *

"…yes it appears as though we've found her…"

"I agree you'll need to do _that _as soon as possible before Kaede does something…dangerous…I entrust her safety in your capable hands…Thank-you," Doumyouji finished his telephone conversation and turned to carefully analyze the data on his computer.

"I've found you at last Oshiro-chan…"

* * *

Theo awoke suddenly one night to find Tsukushi curled up beside him in bed quietly sobbing in her sleep.

"Mommy…" she whispered through sobs

"Tsukushi, whats wrong?" Theo said worriedly as he shook Tsukushi awake.

Tsukushi awoke surprised to find herself in Theo's bed.

"Nani?" she questioned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"You were talking in your sleep," he explained a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh," she said unconcerned as she moved to her own bed but Theo tightly gripped her arm.

"You said 'Mommy',"

Tsukushi remained motionless, as the seconds passed by in the darkness Theo thought he saw her look at the teddy bear on her bed before she turned to look him straight in the eyes.

Tsukushi sighed deeply, "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure what you would do…"

She continued to stare at him intently before she nodded her head and pulled him out of bed.

"If I'm going to show you we have to leave now before anyone knows we're gone," she whispered as she threw a jumper to Theo while hastily pulling her own on.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh!" she whispered placing a finger on her lips, but just as they were about to leave the room she abruptly ran back to her bed and put something carefully inside her jumper.

Theo was certain that it was her teddy bear, 'Why would she bring that?' he wondered internally.

They both silently crept down the stairs of the orphanage and slowly pushed the old door open and stepped out onto the streets. The lights of the lamp posts shone on them as Tsuksuhi pulled Theo along behind her.

"Kushi, where…where are we going?" he asked breathing heavily.

But Tsukushi didn't answer him and continued to run down side streets and across roads that Theo had never known existed, but Kushi acted like she could remember the way even if she was blind.

'Whats this all about?' Theo wondered to himself.

* * *

A/N: YAY FOR ME! 


	6. The Truth

A/N: If you're not in a good mood then don't read this because this is 'one of THE CHAPTERS that will exhaust you just as much as it did me!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Truth

Theo felt the cool dew and warm sweet dampen his clothes as he stood motionless behind Tsukushi. He breathed heavily from exhaustion and from the emotional impact of what he saw before him. Slowly the pieces of puzzles moved in his mind but he couldn't put the picture together, and though he wanted to ask a thousand questions of Tsukushi but one look at the girl in front of him left him speechless.

Tsukushi let her hands move slowly over the letters that spelt out her mother's name, the cold, rough granite of the tombstone was as always a comforting feeling against her skin. She shifted her legs to knell comfortably in front of the grave, she turned and motioned silently for Theo to join her, which he did after a few moments hesitation.

After what seemed hours of silence between the two children, Tsukushi finally spoke,

"Mom, this is…Doumyouji Tsukasa, he's my friend."

Tsukasa tooka sharp intake of breath when he heard Tsukushi call him by his real name. Shaking uncontrollably he stood up and walked a few steps away from Tsukushi. He felt himself mentally counting in his head to calm himself down, just like Tsukushi had told him to, and he cursed and loved how much she had affected him, he began to clench and unclench his fists as he attempted to speak, but no words formed in his mouth instead he continued to stare at the small angelic figure staring back up at him.

Tsukushi knew that that this moment would eventually come and she felt her eyes water as she saw something akin to hatred in Tsukasa's face. She sighed heavily before grabbing his hand and forcing him to return the ground beside her.

"I'll start at the beginning…" Tsukushi finally said when Tsukasa didn't speak, "firstly, my name isn't Makino Tsukushi….its Oshiro Kieko."

Tsukasa's mouth widened when what Tsukushi or who he thought was Tsukushi had spoken. Tsukushi nodded to the question that Tsukusa had been eternally thinking.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of that 'Oshiro' the heiress to the Oshiro family fortune, second only to your own family in all of Japan," here Tsukushi looked intently at Tsukusa as to see whether he was prepared for what she was going to say, but Tsukasa was not longer looking at Tsukushi but at his hands.

Tsukushi only continued when Tsukasa took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"My mother believed that her life had been perfect, when I say that I'm not saying she cared for the fortune and the people falling at her feet, rather because of her highschool sweethear andlove of her life…Doumyouji Tsukasa."

At this last statement Tsukasa's grip slackened.

"Not only that but she told me that there were three other people that she loved dearly, they were Hanazawa, Nishikado and Mimasaka… she had known them all since childhood and they were closer than family and nothing could ever come between them…at least that's what she had thought. When they were around they're twenties something happened, Doumyouji…your dad, was involved in a car accident. It was serious, they didn't know if he would ever recover…my mother cried for days on end as she sat beside his unconscious body. It would be almost a year before he would regain consciousness and during that time my mother became friends with a nurse at the hospital, she helped my mother by listening to her fears for your fathers life."

Tsukasa noticed bitterness in Tskushi's voice and felt her grip on his hand tighten but not wanting to disturb her he continued to listen silently.

"The nurse rearranged her shifts just to be able to spend time with my mother and she gave my mother supportive advice and even eventually persuaded my mother to stop feeling guilty about wanting to move on with her life," Tsukushi paused for a moment before laughing bitterly, "She even introduced my mother to a nice doctor in the hospital…of course my mother still didn't feel right about dating another man when Doumyouji was in a coma but she finally gave in to the nurse's encouragement and the doctor's charms.

Not long after this she decided to leave Japan for a few years with her new husband…the handsome and charming doctor. Her family and friends didn't approve but my mother never cared even if it meant severing all ties with everyone she had known which included the man she loved, she believed…perhaps I should say wished that her life was regaining some sense of normalcy."

Tears slowly fell from Tsukushi's eyes as she remembered all the times she had seen her mother's bruised and blooded body after her father had beaten her unconscious. She released Tsukasa's hand and took the teddy bear from under her jumper, hugging the bear tightly she shook her head before continuing her story.

"Some years later, my mother returned to Japan…her marriage with her drug abusing husband draining all the happiness in her life and she swore that she would no longer put up with a physically and emotionally abusive husband, especially since she had discovered that she was pregnant. The first thing she did was to find her one remaining friend in Japan, the kind nurse.

The shock she felt when she discovered that that nurse had since married your father was heart-wrenchingly unbearable for her."

Tsukushi turned to look intently into Tsukasa's eyes,

"Yes, Nurse Kaede had helped your slightly amnesic father recover from his injuries, and despair of losing the love of his life…yes, she had been very helpful so helpful that your father soon became so dependant on her that he believed himself in love.

Well once my mother had learned this fact she finally saw Kaede for the conniving and manipulative witch that she was and she was determined to contact your father. But of course Kaede had long since known of my mothers return to Japan after all my father the drug addicted doctor was her brother."

"I don't have an uncle!" Tsukasa finally interrupted unable to keep the anger and frustration from his voice.

"Yes, you do," here Tsukushi placed the bear on her lap and ripped his stomach open to reveal not only white fluff but documents and photos. Tsukushi sifted through the photos before handing over a photo to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa stared dumfounded at the photo, what he saw was his mother in her twentiesdressed distinctly in a nurse uniform standing smiling beside a young couple, the man wearing a white doctor's coat had his arm protectively on the young woman's shoulders. The face of the man however was what struck himmost, the man did in fact look a great deal like his mother the same sharp nose, narrow eyes and stern jaw. Tsukasa's hand shook slightly as he continued to look at the picture. He slowly closed his eyes as all the information that Tsukushi had told him slowly began to sound more real and not just some tale that a single mother would tell her daughter.

Tsukasa suddenly jumped up and without looking at Tsukushi ran through the graveyard, he didn't care that his legs ached or that Tsukushi was calling his name in the distance he only wanted to pretend that all this was a dream, he cursed loudly as the tears that he had fought were now falling freely down his face.

Tsukushi ran as fast as she could but she knew that there was no way to catch up to Tsukasa, so she finally fell to her knees in the middle of the empty street and screamed through gasping breathes,

"TSUKASA…PLEASE…BELIEVE…IN...ME!"

* * *

A/N: whew…that was exhausting...thanks for the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure I caught all my mistakes as I wrote this one sleepless night. I hope I got everyone's names right… 

Fluffy-kins: Aww you're really sweet…never enough compliments for a writer lol

Xyjah: Thanks for you review…do you mean literal clarification or dividers between scenes? And that first chapter was terrible I know lol.

UnknownDiamond: Do you want to know a secret?...I've already written the 6 chapters of the sequel to this story, when Tsukasa and Tsukushi are adults. SHHH :P

Ryoumi: Thank-you just doesn't do justice to the appreciation I feel for your comments.

Melody: Hi, I'm working on it :)

Jennyroses: ohhh such a good question…it'll all be revealed soon

I–Smiles-U: Thanks!...what's 'dolphin bay'?

Akai Chou: I know don't you just love TXT stories lol

BarbiGurl: Hope this makes you happy!

Mike: hey, short for Micheal right?...well that person is important later…(but don't tell anyone)

Sweet chick O8: interesting name, and this story really is for my own amusement lol but I've just had final exams to worry about (I'm a 3rd year University student btw)

Purebloodwitch: always good to hear from you!

HYDfan: Hmmm Kaede is a tricky character but fun to write so just wait and see how it all pans out.


	7. Turn Back Time

Chapter 7

Turn back time

"TSUKASA…PLEASE…BELIEVE…IN...ME!" Tsukushi screamed between gasping breaths.

The effect was instantaneous as she saw the miniscule figure ahead of her freeze.

Tsukasa stood with his back to Tsukushi, that simple act alone broke his heart,

"_I promise I'll never let anything happen to you,"_

As he heard his own voice repeating the thought that had occupied his thoughts for the past few weeks he felt himself collapsing to the ground. He leant back against the brick wall of the bakery behind him and tried to find comfort in the smell of flour and bread wafting from within the store. Despite his efforts he felt as though all the strength had been drained from him, and as he continued to sit with his head in hands he felt sudden warmth beside him. Without looking up he knew that the warmth was emanating from the one person who he had until today believed to be the one good, loving truth in his life, and now that she had told him that she had lied to him he just did not know if he had strength even to breathe.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa sadly before positioning herself so that she could hug him comfortingly. Tsukushi was shocked when Tsukasa cringed from her touch and she felt her heart break once more that day. Finally pulling herself together she stood up and pulled Tsukasa up with her, when they stood face to face she stood determinedly before punching Tsukasa on the jaw. As he stumbled backwards stunned, Tsukushi took this opportunity to say,

"BAKA! Don't act like a child! For goodness sake at least hear the rest of my story."

Hearing a sigh of resignation from Tsukasa she then moved to stroke his face lovingly before taking his hand in hers and walking to a nearby bench.

* * *

_ 7 years ago…_

Kieko nervously knocked on the back door of the servant's quarters of the Doumyouji residence. She swayed from side to side and pushed her messy hair from her face as she waited from the resident within to open the door. She did not have to wait long as she soon heard the door locks click before the door opened. She gulped as the stern old woman stared down at her.

"Well, you sure took your time, Missy," Tama-san finally spoke before quickly ushering the shivering Kieko inside.

"What's happening Tama? I leave for a few years and now this place has gone to hell!" Kieko questioned angrily when Tama and her were seated in Tama-san's modest living room.

"Watch your language young lady, it's that attitude that caused most of this mess,"

Kieko opened her mouth to speak but Tama gave her a silencing glare.

"That Kaede woman,"

"Bitch!" Kieko seethed through clenched teeth.

Tama coughed to hide a smirk before continuing,

"She certainly wasn't what the Doumyouji's wanted for their son but seeing as he was so eager to move on with his life after the accident and..."

"Me," Kieko offered as Tama paused slightly.

"Yes, he was severely depressed after regaining his memory and realizing that you had long since married. I am certain that that despair caused him to make the irrational choice of marrying that insane woman."

Here Kieko broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth.

"Now, now it's not so bad," Tama spoke soothingly.

Kieko looked up through red eyes and looked curiously at the smile on Tama-san's face. Tama picked up a photo album from her nearby shelf before handing the album to Kieko. Kieko opened the album and stared confusedly at what she saw.

"That young boy is Doumyouji Tsukasa," Tama stated matter of factly.

Kieko eyes widened in realization as she looked down at the unsmiling image of a young boy with curly black hair, which reminded her of a pineapple, and his narrowed eyes which were the most beautiful shade of aquamarine green she had ever seen.

"This isn't…this can't be…Doumyouji can't have children, the doctor told us so when our parents insisted on all of us having fertility checks to 'ensure their assets' as they called it" Kieko explained as she looked up at Tama.

"I remember if I recall correctly Doumyouji-chan declared that he would eliminate the hospital that performed the check-up if they ever uttered a word."

Kieko nodded silently allowing Tama to continue,

"So, clearly this young boy isn't Doumyouji's son but you know what type of people his parents and your parents are, a scandal like this was quickly and quietly covered up with money. But the damage had already been done, Doumyouji insisted on divorce but his parents wouldn't allow that either so he did the only thing he could, he left,"

"Left?" Kieko questioned.

Tama nodded, "He moved to the United States, for 'business reasons' he calls it."

Kieko slumped back in her chair as she realized that she would probably never see the love of her life ever again. But she suddenly sat up in her chair,

"But Kaede…?"

"She's now in charge of several Doumyouji business subsidiaries and making quite a name for herself too."

Kieko absently flipped through the photo album on her lap before stopping at another picture. The image was of the man she had longed for years to see, and though he looked much older for his age he looked happy in the photo where he sat beside a small girl.

"His daughter, Doumyouji Tsubaki," Tama said as she lifted the album from Kieko hands, "The first child, and not so much scandal as she actually did look a great deal like Doumyouji."

Kieko laughed unbelievingly at what she had heard, "That woman…what is she thinking?...not just once but twice?"

"Don't get me started on her stupidity," Tama spat spitefully as she walked to the shelf to replace the photo album, but Kieko stopped her,

"Wait, do you think…would it be alright if I took some of those?"

Tama silently handed over the album and watched sadly as the young woman in front of her carefully looked over the photos in the album. She had known Kieko and Doumyouji since children, she had thought that they would eventually end up together and now all she saw were tattered dreams and a weary young woman. Here, Tama finally noticed the slight bump under Kieko's jumper and her hands flew to her mouth.

'The poor things pregnant' she cried internally.

* * *

Kaede clicked her tongue and watched the figures moving around in the Tama's home ajacentto the Doumyouji's library window. A smile played on her blood red lips as she saw the car driving up to the house. 

"You're late, brother dearest," she laughed as she watched the dark figure approaching Tama's front door.

"Mama, is that you?" a sleepy boy asked as he stood in the doorway of the library.

Kaede looked spitefully at the child, before a maid hurried in.

"I'm so sorry Mistress," she bowed before turning to the small boy, "come now Master Doumyouji, let's get back to bed."

The boy nodded sleepily and disappeared down the hall. Kaede watched the disappearing figures before turning her attention back to the Tama's house.

* * *

A pale Kieko looked up at Tama as a sudden succession of knocks was heard from the front door. 

"Open this stupid door woman!...Kieko I know that you're in there!"

Kieko's eyes widened as she recognized the angry voice of her husband.

* * *

A/N: isn't this all very interesting? LOL I think so…but if you think I've got no more surprises left than prepare yourselves for the next chapter! 

JayKimLi: Hey, I hope you keep enjoying this story, and believe me I know how frustrating it is waiting for updates.

UnknownDiamond: Hi again! Cousins! ...eww! LOL so thats a clear NO to your question.


End file.
